Game Over (Anime Series)
Game Over (ゲームオーバー：ビデオゲームヒーローズ or Game Over - Video Game Heroes) is a Japanese-American television program that has aired since 2012. It originally debuted in late 2012 on Nicktoons but later moved to Cartoon Network in 2015. It is split into 2 halves, Game Over and Game Over X (Or Game Over - Legacy in other territories). It is seen as a spiritual successor to Captain N: The Game Master which was also about a teenager travelling through the gaming world. Seasons/Arcs Season 1 Tournament Arc (December 2012 - March 2013) -''' '' On any regular day, a 12 year old boy named Mikey is happily sitting down playing Super Mario Galaxy 2 when suddenly, his TV sucks him in. He finds himself in an empty white space where a man greets him. He challenges him to a duel which Mikey wins. After Mikey wins, the man sits him down and explains that he was testing him before sending him into the realm known as the video game world. As a reward, the man gives Mikey a sword and teleports him to an island that doesn't have much to do with video games. However, he learns that a tournament is being held their and heads out their. He is entered and his first match is against a 13 year old named Alpha. He defeats Alpha but the two become friends. During the next round, the tournament is disrupted by a group of ninjas led by someone named Bezaleel Bay-za-lil. Alpha fights Bezaleel head on after Mikey is knocked out of commission and it is revealed that Bezaleel is working for King Dylan, a guy who managed to take over an area of the gaming world and was beginning an invasion. After the ninjas scatter, the tournament is put back in order. Mikey manages to win the tournament to the surprise of nobody before the arena is randomly attacked. ''Chaotic Arc (July 2013 - February 2014) -'' After the attack, Alpha reveals that the tournament had been a target for King Dylans army in order to spread his influence and take over the world of gaming. However, between the last 2 years, he went from taking over 5% of the world to 19% which was not normal. The gaming world was endless, however, if a person that didn't originate in the gaming realm took over, he could stop the worlds progress which could lead to an apocalypse (Which had only happened once, 30 years before). They decide to go on and try and stop his army from advancing, however, they are ambushed and left for dead. Someone recuses them and suggests finding the legendary hero Edrick (Of Dragon Quest /Warrior 3). They head to Romaly castle where all that is left is just a jar in which a note lays. The note tells them that in order to rescue Erdrick, they must travel to the world of Super Mario Bros the Lost Levels https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Mario_Bros.:_The_Lost_Levels. They jump into the game and barely keep themselves alive before making it to the castle in World 8. After successfully defeating Bowser, they go to see if they saved Erdrick only to find a Princess completely unrelated to the Super Mario Bros series. She introduces herself as Princess Lillie and says that she was called upon by Erdrick to wait until someone actually managed to get past the lost levels. She teleports them back to Romaly Castle where they find that the jar Erdrick was in, however, it had been cracked while they were gone. Suddenly, Erdrick appears behind them and congratulates them. Erdrick had never actually been trapped in jar as he had been waiting for someone to go and try and go into the Lost Levels. He had actually been training them in the Lost Levels. He tells them that Mikey, Alpha and Princess Lillie are the few known people that can save the gaming world from evil like King Dylan and sends them out to fight the corrupted King. On the way however, the are intercepted by clones of villains Bowser, Ganon and Metal Sonic. They just barely manage to defeat them and continue on with their quest. King Dylan eventually discovers the two and their plans and he sends his army after them. Mikey and Alpha are overwhelmed until Mario, Mega Man, Sonic, Link, Pac-Man, Erdrick, Hero of Light and Princess Lillie show up and help them defeat them. Eventually, the head of the army, General Armada, challenges Mikey to a 1 on 1 duel. Mikey manages to defeat him and the group slowly start to head towards the castle. Season 2 ''King Dylan Arc (June 2014 - October 2014) -'' However, King Dylan installs a giant defense that makes it impossible to access the place from the ground. Erdrick then suggests using his flying bird, Ramia, however the ones riding it need to be pure of heart. Luckily, everyone manages to pass. However, because of limited room only Mikey, Pac-Man, Erdrick, Hero of Light, Alpha and Lillie go along. Sonic claims that he'll find another way and then they head off. They begin an areal assault on the castle and the team manage to make their way into the castle. After the group manages to pass through a bunch of soldiers, King Dylan himself shows up to take them down. Mikey steps up and decides to fight him on his own. As the whole world watches (It was streaming all over the Gaming Realm because King Dylan wanted to crush any hope the world had), Mikey fights King Dylan to a stalemate before Alpha and Princess Lillie return to back him up. Dylan Jr. Arc (January 2015 - May 2015) 6th months following the death of King Dylan, Mikey has been attempting to find a way to get back home while Alpha prepares for the next tournament that isn't too far away. At the suggestion of Lillie (Who was also entering), Mikey joins the tournament. A few weeks later, the group heads out to the Tournament. At the tourney, a familiar face shows up. The group isn't able to recognize him until a his first match where he severely injures his opponent without mercy. Season 3 (Game Over X) Giygas Arc (August 2015 - January 2016) A few months after Dylan Junior was defeated by Mikey, Mikey and the rest of his team are sitting around when suddenly a void shows up in the Earthbound world. Mikey, Alpha and Lillie go to check it out where they discover a 13 year old boy who claims to be Mikeys son from the future. Mikey, pretty sure that he is just some maniac, challenges him to a battle to see. They come off as equal and Logan explains his past. In the far future, a being named Gygas is wrecking havoc across the gaming realm and has completely taken it over. Logan is part of a small resistance group that is trying to save lives. He had built a Time Machine and went back in time to warn the group about the incoming disaster and try and stop it. They decide to go investigate around to see if anything on Gygas pops up. This is where Mikey and the rest meet up with Ness, Paula and Jeff who are in the middle of their quest to stop Gygas. While they take a break and investigate on the current state of Gygas when suddenly Dylan returns and attacks the main characters. '' ''Dylan is caught off guard by the 7's team work so he retreats in order to fix his strategy. As he retreats, Ness tells Mikey that the group of 3 were heading off to Summer which is where they go next. As they head out to Summer, they are greeted by Poo who shows up out of literally nowhere. He joins the group and they continue on their quest. As they rest at an inn, Logan explains a lot of his past to Alpha. In the future, Alpha was one of the leaders in the future following the death of both Mikey and Princess Lillie. Though he is seen as more or less cold blooded in the future in comparison to his present self. The next day, they learn of Pokeys whereabouts and discover that he is starting a plan to release Gygas. Mikey, confident that this part would happen later in the game, goes out to see what's up. They track down Pokey (In Winters from Earthbound Zero) who is being assisted by Dylan. At once, they release Gygas who's inner rage and emotions are to much for his body and so he becomes body-less being. The group try to take him down only to fall short due to their lower levels. '' ''Logan has an emotional break down at the thought of failing his future but Gygas is swiftly sealed away by Lillie. She explains that they only have a set amount of time before he breaks out again so it would be best if they evacuated Winters. As they evacuate the city, Logan tracks down Dylan who is sitting around. Logan tells Dylan of his future... Dylan Junior would become a puppet for Gygas to control and destroy the world with. Dylan, hating the idea of being controlled, decides to change everything. A few days later, Gygas finally breaks his seal and seeks a body to end his pain and to take down Ness. '' ''He captures Mikey's body and wipes out Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Lillie and Alpha. Dylan and Logan resolve to working together to take down Gygas (In Mikey's body). However, he proves to be a challenge. The two are overpowered until Logan combines the power of PSI with the energy he gathered from Ness and friends. He uses it to finally expel Gygas from Mikeys body. After this, Gygas attempts to become the world itself and fuse with the gaming world. This in turn would completely annihilate not only the gaming world, but the real world. With the little energy they have left, Ness, Jeff, Poo, Lillie, Alpha, Mikey, Dylan and Logan try to blow up Gygas only to find that it's useless. Paula sinks to the floor and begins praying that something would take it out. All across both the gaming world and real world, everyone begins praying for Mikey (In the real world, they were praying for a miracle). This manages to end Gygas once and for all in the present. Logan then promises to let the rest of the group come with him to his future to see if it's okay now... Future Arc (February 2016 - July 2016) -''' To his surprise however, his world is exactly the same as it was before. Mikey actually understands what just happened though due to his knowledge of the Dragon Ball anime and its interpretation of Time Travel. Instead of going to the past and changing the future, Logan traveled to an alternate but identical timeline that had its future changed but it didn't change the results of his future. Future Alpha recognizes this as a type of coding error created by the 83 disaster. The characters all ask about the 83 disaster (Since it is brought up so much) but he tells them off about it. They wonder what they could do about this situation considering what had been lost. Mikey suggests finding more video game characters but Logan shuts it down because many big names have all but been hunted down by Gygas. As they are busy thinking, they find Dylan who is being controlled by Gygas. Mikey, Alpha, Lillie, and Logan are actually on even terms with the villain who ponders as to why they are on his level. '''Breath of the Wild Arc (February 2017 - June 2017) Following the battle for the future, Mikey and his friends all return. Things in the gaming realm (At least universally wise) is safe. However, Lillie is given confirmation that something new has come up in the previously inaccessible world that Link came from has been almost completely wiped out by some sort of being. Erdrick sends Mikey, Lillie and Alpha into the world to make sure nothing bad happened while Link was gone. Secretly, Erdrick admits that he had no choice but to send his best into Zeldas world knowing how bad the war with calamity ganon would be disastrous if it wasn't fixed soon enough. The team find themselves in the world of '''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'. Mikey is very unfamiliar with this alteration of Hyrule considering how bad it looks. The group then looks around for the issues where they meet up with who they assume is Link. As they look around, they notice that they are stuck on the plateau considering how high up it is. Not to long after this discovery, Link discovers an old man who tells him he'll exchange his hand glider for an artifact found in a certain dungeon. He tells Mikey and the rest about this and they complete a dungeon they notice. After this, the old man tells them to complete 3 more that are in the area. They do just that and the Old Man reveals himself to be the former King of Hyrule. He tells the group that it is necessary to head out to Kakariko Village and seek out Impa who shall give them directions from their on out. Instead of just handing Link a paraglider, he hands 3 of them to the group. '' They begin on their way only to come across a Guardian. Lillie wants to study it but it directly attacks her causing the rest to have to get involved. They save her from the Guardian after Alpha stabs it in the eye. They eventually make it to Kakariko Village where Impa is. She explains some of what had happened during the War with Calamity Ganon. She tells them to go restore the 4 divine beasts from their current states. She also tells them to head out to Hateno village to get Links Shekiah Slate fixed. Once they reach Hateno, Lillie offers to stay behind, wanting to research the Shekiah Slate further. Mikey decides it would be best to head north, which is where they hear of Prince Sidon of the Zora's. After getting back all 4 divine beasts, Link accidentally triggers his final memory. He realizes how everything came to be and Zelda pleads for him to hurry to Hyrule Castle. The group gathers at Hateno Village and they head out. '''''Super Mario Odyssey Arc (July 2017 - TBA) Characters Major Mikey - ''The main protagonist of Game Over and one of the few people chosen to protect the Gaming World from utter doom. Throughout the series, he is seen as very kind hearted and knowledgeable on gaming and he is even given the peacekeepers sword upon entering the world (as his heart was pure). He has a friendly rivalry with Alplha. He is 12 years old in the first Season. His mentor is Erdrick from Dragon Quest 3 (Also known as Dragon Warrior 3).'' Alpha''' - Mikeys best friend and another one of the few people chosen to protect the Gaming World. Though he was picked when he was very young (To the point where he can't even remember his family or original name) he has always considered the Gaming World as his home. Originally, he is very rude and abrupt and usually ends up disciplined by his teacher but manages to find friends with Mikey. He and Princess Lillie both seem to like each other. He was 14 during the first season. His mentor was the Hero of Light from Final Fantasy 1.'' Princess Lillie -''' ''Another one of the few that were chosen to protect the Gaming World, she was given the rank of Princess (For reasons still unclear) but she's still on the same level of strength as the others. However, she holds more authority over most of the cast and because of this, she happens to decide what the plans are for attack post Dylan Junior arc. Though she doesn't have a sword, she uses hand to hand combat taught to her by her teacher. Just like Evan, she was pulled from the real world at a young age which means she doesn't have much memories of her family. She is great friends with Alpha and the two are shown to be close to the point where the two are teased as a couple countless times by the Future arc. She is 14 years old at the beginning of Season 2. Her mentor was originally Blaze the Cat from the Sonic series and eventually Lara Croft from '''Tomb Raider.'' Erdrick - ''Protagonist of Dragon Quest III and Mikeys mentor. He pretended to be sealed in a jar in order to see who was brave enough to fight against King Dylan (By going into the world of Super Mario Bros the Lost Levels). After Mikey and Evan beat Lost Levels and the secret was revealed, he offered to train Mikey. He is one of the most prominent video game characters in the series which is odd considering Dragon Quest's unpopularity in the west.'' King Dylan - ''The main antagonist of Game Over for a while. He was also brought in to protect the Gaming World (Following the 83 disaster) but because he was torn from his parents, lack of knowledge on the world and more... he eventually went Rouge and disappeared. That was until a few years before Game Over where he eventually started his own nation and began taking over as much of the Gaming World as he could. He managed to take over the worlds that Sonic, Ratchet and Clank, Final Fantasy II, Mega Man and Crash Bandicoot all take place in. He has very little sympathy for life in the Gaming World and is seen as being one of the worst beings in the world. He happens to take inspiration from the Emperor from Final Fantasy II.'' Dylan Junior - ''AKA, Prince Dylan, Dylan Jr or just Dylan. He isn't as cold as his father but still takes pleasure in mercilessly hurting innocent lives. He is jealous of Mikey because of how he managed to become so well liked and trusted and seeks to destroy him as that was what his father wanted. However, upon the realization of what Gygas could to do his world, he switches sides briefly. After that, he struggles with learning who the true enemy is. He seems to be based off of Piccolo Junior (Later known as just Piccolo) from Dragon Ball.'' Logan - ''The son of Mikey from the future. He and a future version of Evan were the resistance leaders in the future as Gygas had pretty much destroyed most of the Gaming World. Paranoid and un-trusting of most people, he usually acts before he thinks and would much rather sacrifice himself if it meant the world would be saved. He is 13 in Season 3. He doesn't officially have a mentor but it could be Future Alpha'' Link (Breath of the Wild) -''' Princess Zelda's appointed knight before the rise of Calamity Ganon. He was sealed away for 100 years (Though pushed down to 5 years by making the Zelda world inaccessible to everyone outside of the Legend of Zelda world) which made him lose his memories. After waking up, he meets with Lillie, Mikey and Evan. Just like in all games, he is mute. '''Minor Sonic the Hedgehog - of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. The fastest thing alive and one of Mikeys allies. He seems to take his Post - Black Knight personality as he is cocky and blunt in comparison to how he is in games before. Mega Man - '''He had been missing in action for a while which was due to him fighting off King Dylan and his army. He can copy abilities from other robots which makes him very dangerous. '''Ness - Of the game Earthbound. 13 years old, he is a PSI user and is probably one of the strongest. He is great friends with Mikey during the Gygas and Future arcs. '''''Future Alpha - Alpha but 19 years in the future. He is very cold, short tempered and unstable.. After losing both Mikey and Lillie (His closest friends), he seems a little but broken and lost. However, he has the ability to lead a huge chunk of the rebellion. He seems to be close friends with Logan in the future though he is more of a mentor. He is very similar to both Future Gohan of Dragon Ball Z and John Conner from Terminator. TBA Soundtrack * Main theme (Season 1-2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHklt3ermxc * What the future holds https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Bwz2Gu-5NY * Get Ready! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_CsijQsYY4 * No More https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuPEdEJf7Nc * The Survivor Returns https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mcHP1HYkds * Friends will be friends... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BYcMPXxJrg * The Lost Levels https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdmS4ndSAT8 * Prepare for battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3F6Vz92VdCk * Storm https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GquEte3drXE * The Adventure Begins https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zO8Y7hdD6Qk * The Whole World United https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=br7Gijh8fV4 * The Plan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4VI345w_BQ * Irregular https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edag7mUbER0 * Mikey theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3BQk-ayvDs * Dark World https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BStjuHfP238 * Demon Mist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-k2SPiGAs5A * Stay Away From Me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQCL0odju7M * Redemption * Hidden Warrior from Within https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywHnI4nLSQ8 * Fight Fire with Fire https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6S5Sd57nyI * Palace Dance https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHsl1X6vYjo * Battle Royal https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5jjb95D5rU * Those who Dream https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SS_nMH8q0vU * Those who DreamV2 (Vocal remix) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rjllfs0QyEo * Those who Dream V3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hQb0cIgCY4 * Evans theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3aGWhuzI8M * Evans theme V2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7PFnqDoyt0 * Tournament Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9IPcJNCOqo&t=29s * True Evil https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PDWdqiHEvI * Becoming the Strongest https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubwNfzJcVgQ * Heavenly Flight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlN7mbkslXo * The Battle Ends https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ShzyggtsCs * The Final War Begins https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmL3xSeAmsw * Warm up https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDKaeTwvWBc * Mind Games https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmsZyC0UXUU * Happy Days https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJeW-cgyDD8 * Falling Down https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qAvtuEtfQU * Princess Lillie theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5zhPQHyAKQ * Victory https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wVcCp6-kDs&list=PLvoGWpqZha-xJBXLSmEP1lsASelcDHK-2&index=64 * Against all odds https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLU6LvRri2g&list=PLA300DFB6A7353C8E&index=7 * The Tables Turn https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJZAdPabrMU * RUN! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eS5oO-AI4NA * Hero Returns https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zbicxMnYGI&list=PLvoGWpqZha-xJBXLSmEP1lsASelcDHK-2&index=59 * Letting Go https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7mPxsR_9tk&list=PLvoGWpqZha-xJBXLSmEP1lsASelcDHK-2&index=37 * Mist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTXzqSLxiAs&index=28&list=PLvoGWpqZha-xJBXLSmEP1lsASelcDHK-2 * Erdrick theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBovDVvW8mk * Erdrick Battle theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7B4X0yB9ZKM&t=22s * Morality vs Justice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqlCFeUwNRs&list=PLvoGWpqZha-xJBXLSmEP1lsASelcDHK-2&index=26 * True Power https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrbiFjX4mPc * Dylan Juniors inner struggle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwVdJLRhm0M&t=56s * Mistakes were made https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRz3reJxNEo * The Story Concludes... For now... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOX4nd8zHIg * Attack! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7blThV8mco * Good Days https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NcAkgXQrNI * The World Opens Up https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5kUlOIQsW0&index=12&list=PLA300DFB6A7353C8E * Wrapped in Black https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvPBlX1gF94 * Step by Step https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2naOPdPqmzo * Build up https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKWjrRvVM7Y * The Kings Army https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQXBDTF8AQE * Hidden Figure https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhq0IpvyMQk * The King vs The Gamer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kA4gNcJIl88 * Mikey vs Dylan! Rematch of the ages! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYUmRWmNtmc * It all ends here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8TxnuOia5w * Anything is Possible https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByyQrYXyQ5E&t=163s * Ending theme (Season 1, Instrumental) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y07CSeFuEM0 Production TBA Trivia * Erdrick having the most involvement out of most video game characters most likely stems from the games un--popularity outside of Japan. * Sonic also appears a lot. This may be because of Sonics unpopularity in Japan. * Many of the characters were originally Dragon Ball inspired in the first draft. Many of these traits still remain (Ex. Dylan is the son of a evil King (Like King Piccolo), Logan is from the future (Like Future Trunks). * The 83 disaster is heavily implied to be the Video Game Crash of 1983 from the Video Game world perspective. * There was also mention of a 76 disaster which may or may not be the result of the first generation of video games. * Another Dragon Ball Z inspiration comes in the form of the Gygas and Future arcs. They seem to be based on the Android Saga of Dragon Ball Z which was about time travel and fixing the future. It is even brought up in one episode. * The series is seen as a spiritual successor to Captain N: The Game Master which was also about a teen being warped through his television screen into an alternate world. * The trailer for the upcoming Super Mario Odyssey Arc takes cues from the game trailer and was released to coincide with the trailer. Category:TV Shows Category:Anime Category:Anime TV Shows Category:Action TV Shows